Harry Potter: The Serpent King
by jellocaptain
Summary: Harry discovers parseltongue when he was still young and befriends two magical snakes. Soon he learns of the headmaster's plan and feels true rage. "Destined for greatness" the hat said, destined for evil more like it. Dark Harry and Bashing. Might change genre, characters, etc
1. Chapter 1: Story Begins

**Hi! So I've been using this fun little website to read some extremely interesting stories! My favorite category so far is Harry Potter. I plan on writing my own FanFictions because I've been gaining so many ideas for my own stories. This is going to be my first FanFic that I've ever written so if it's bad it's all my fault. I'm planning on writing more in the far future so stick around! If you like then please favorite. Also I know that these things don't happen in the Harry Potter universe but this is my tale. I plan for Harry to get a little dark as he finds out how evil and manipulative everyone are. If you don't like that type of story then don't read. But please, give it a shot. -Jello**

 **I do not by any means own Harry Potter or it's extended universe.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter: King of Serpents**

 **Chapter 1: Story Begins**

 _"Parseltongue"_

'Thinking'

"Talking"

It was a marvelous day. The sun was beaming through the baby blue sky. It was on of those days where most children would go frolicking outside to have fun with friends. Sadly, young 10 year old Harry Potter wasn't one of those lucky children. Poor Harry was vacuuming the living room on that lovely day. To Harry, going outside just to bask in the light was a luxury vacation. 'At least I have to remove the weeds today.' Harry thought as he stared out the clear window he just washed.  
"Boy!" His stupid uncle yelled as he entered the living room from the outside world. He was purposely stomping harder then necessary to stomp of dirt from his shoes for his 'slave' to clean. "Seeing it's such a lovely day outside; I thought you could enjoy some nice time-"  
"-Playing outside?" Harry asked hopeful.  
"Nah," Vernon responded. "but you can make our rooms! Think of it as a summer gift or early birthday present!" His stupid uncle starting laughing thinking it was more funny then cruel. "By the way, little Duddykins left a little gift for you in the washroom, so clean that up as well!" Vernon sneered.

Harry slowly made his way up the stairs once he finished cleaning. When he entered his obese cousin's room, he saw that Dudley's bed was a complete and utter mess. Harry started with the once white but now brown sheets. Shoving them into the washing machine with all of Dudley's stinky clothes Harry found all over his room. Next he started working on scrubbing the floor until shiny. Once the sheets completed their washing cycle, Harry put everything back and vacuumed any extra crumbs or dust that was in his room. Next was his uncle's and aunt's room. Normally Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would never let anyone else (especially Harry) into there room. But as his uncle said 'It was a gift.' It took about an hour to finish cleaning the second room. As Harry started walking out of his uncles/aunts room towards the washroom to fix what he expected to be a cracked toilet or a pipe full of- well, a- you know what I mean. What he didn't expect was to hear someone crying for help.

 _"Help me! Ssomebody! I can't get out!"_ The voice cried.  
Harry kept on listening for the voice. Harry logically concluded that it was coming from the washroom so it was an obvious prank from his cousin. "Haha. I see what you did Dudley. I'm not falling for it."  
Nothing came out from the washroom but voices.  
"Come on Dudley! I know it's you! You can't fool me! Now come out you fat pig!"  
 _"Thisss pig you talk about... He trapped me here with some sspiders and lizards."_ The voice said.  
"What do you mean-?" Before Harry could finish, he heard some wailing in the washroom. He rapidly swung open the door. As the door was creaking to a halt, it released a cluster of spiders and two lizards. Harry could already hear his uncle's thundering scream accusing him of bringing these 'pests' into his well-kept house. But the thing that stood out was a snake stuck in the toilet.  
 _"Help! Speaker! I'm sinking!"_ The snake hissed.  
Harry must have been dreaming. 'Snakes can't speak!' He told himself in his head. 'The Dursley's have finally driven me mad!'  
 _"Speaker! This isn't a dream! I shall explain everything if you help. Plea-"_

The snake started sinking. It was about to die. Dream or no dream; Harry had to react fast. He quickly jumped towards the toilet and pulled him out cautiously in case it would bite him.  
With the soaking snake gagging for air finally in his cold, wet hands, he realized how insane he was. 'I just pulled a drowning snake out of the toilet because it said it would explain why I'm so crazy.' At this, Harry pinched himself then slapped his face. It wasn't a dream.  
"You said you would explain. Is this a prank or am I mad." Harry asked the talking serpent.  
 _"This is reality young slytherin. This is all real."  
_ Before Harry could ask anymore questions he was interrupted by a vile scream he identified as Aunt Petunia when she finds a nest of arachnids and reptiles in her perfect suburban household.  
"Boy! Come down here this instant!" Yep. He was right. Thundering scream accusing him of releasing this wildlife in his house even though he most likely new and was in on the Dudley washroom prank.  
 _"Lookss like your needed down there Boy."_ The snake giggled. _"I'll be waiting for our little talk."  
_ Harry reluctantly dragged himself downstairs to face the hell that is Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Including the high probability a few beatings from Dudley. but hey! Beggars can't be choosers.

Meanwhile in the headmaster's office... 

Dumbledore was fiddling with one of his fancy peacock quills. 'They may be stupid show off animals, but they do make extremely nice quills.' He thought. The reason for Dumbledore's fidgeting was because he recently gained some useful information regarding an escaped snake. It was Deadleyecondra. One of the most dangerous snakes in all of England. The informant told him that the last time it was seen was when a muggle reportedly saw an 'unholy dark creature' in Ashridge Park. Dumbledore reported his most elite Aurors and other trusted wizards/witches to be careful handling it for the less mature Dealeyecondra's venom is much more potent to protect itself in it's young stage. The Deadleyecondra is a very deadly species of snake. Definately in the top 10. The only species stronger are the basilisk, a couple of extinct serpents and other deadly snakes kept in captivity or being carefully monitored. The serpent was supposed to be moved to a secure area where the speceis would harm no one no more.

The Deadleyecondra has an acidic venom that it can spit. It could burn anything it touches, from skin to steel. It was dangerous. If you survived the acid, the actual venom would kill you in 2-3 hours without proper treatment. It's void black scales repel most spells, jinxes, charms and curses. The end of it's tail is like a dagger tipped with it's acid venom. It strikes like a scorpion. Fast and deadly.

Suddenly, the headmasters fire flashed.  
"Albus." The fire placed called.  
"Alastor." Dumbledore answered. Still not facing the fire. The headmaster asked another question. "Have you found anything else about the snake? The exact location of the serpent perhaps?"  
"It still must be close to Ashridge. It can't get far from slithering everywhere." Moody growled.  
"Does the minister know about the reptile?"  
"No."  
"Very well then. Have you wiped the memory of the informant? Or did he head into hiding once more."  
"He's been obliviated. He's not going to remember giving us the information. We should've put him in prison for everything he did. I mean, he would deser-"  
"Pettigrew was revealing the location of James and Lily on my orders. We needed the prophecy to start going before Tom learned too much. The Potters died for the greater good of our kind. They would be happy to die if they knew about our plans." Dumbledore explained without even one slight strain of sadness in his voice.  
"You mean your plans." Moody corrected.  
"You could say that." Dumbledore said as he turned his chair to face the fire. With on flick of his wrist, the fire extinguished. Dumbledore turned back to his desk and dunked the peacock quill into the jar of ink. The blue and green quill hovered over a piece of parchment. Ink was dripping from the tip. Dumbledore dropped the quill onto the parchment, splatting it's ink over the piece of yellowish paper. Then Dumbledore started writing. Just as Dumbledore finished his last sentence, somebody walked into the large office.  
"Quirinus. It's time to put the plan into action. I trust you've already made journey plans?"  
"Of course Albus."  
"Then perfect. Here, make sure to let him know I want to make a deal." Dumbledore said as he handed the professor the letter he was just writing. "Make sure he chooses you. If he wants somebody stronger, make him choose you. Persuade him."  
Quirrell nods, takes the letter and leaves. 'My plans are falling together.' Dumbledore said to himself. 'Just one more year and I win.'  
Outside the office, Quirrell was walking towards his office. But before he entered, he took a glance at the note because why not. Quirrell entered the office and placed the note on the desk. He busied himself with packing all of his belongings his the magical suitcase that he didn't notice a certain cat watching through the window, reading the note.

 _We have the child  
_

 _-Dumbledore_

* * *

 **This was a short chapter. It's just an intro into my story. By the way, it's pronounced Dead-lie-con-dra for those wondering. To clear things up, no. The snake Harry saves is not the Deadleyecondra. It's just a regular garden snake that Dudley found. Please give me any advice or constructive criticism. I'm not (Or at least I try not to be) one of those people who just take criticism, constructive or not, and just say there wrong. So... To the next chapter I guess!**


	2. Chapter 2: What Is A Name?

**I Don't Own Harry Potter Or It's Extended Universe By Any Means**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: What Is A Name?**

"I'm a what!?" Harry screamed. Harry just came upstairs to talk with the mysterious snake he found. At first he accepted that he could talk to him, but now he's saying that he, Harry can talk to any snake? That he, Harry can cast spells to make people fly or make himself turn into any animal of any species, including magical ones. "I'm not a wizard! Wizards don't exist!" Shouted Harry. "They're just tales or story characters! Not real people!"  
 _"You must trust me Speaker. Think about it, if you're not a wizard then anyone can talk to snakes. But you don't see anyone going around and speaking with my kind."_ The snake said.  
"Well I guess that's true... But I still don't believe you. Maybe I'm just special. Maybe I was taught how to speak snake by my parents and the knowledge is still in my head!"  
 _"Your parents had to be magical as well, or you wouldn't be able to talk to me. Only direct descendants of the slytherin family can speak the language of parseltongue. Have you ever done something odd? Let's say run really fast or jump super high?"_ The snake told Harry.  
"Well... There was one time with Dudley," Harry replied. "but I just thought it was adrenaline or something that got me to the top of the roof."  
The snake made a face that Harry guessed was him laughing. He now realized how stupid that sounded. Adrenaline could do amazing things, sure. But allowing you to get to the top of a three floor school roof was not one of them.  
"Okay... So I'm magical and part of an ancient family known as the Slytherins? But that doesn't explain how you know about all of this. Were you like their family pet or something?" Harry asked.  
 _"Me? A pet?! Never! I simply know all of this because I am magical as well."_ The snake cringed. _  
_"So can you make things fly and shoot sparks out of your mouth or something?" Harry eagerly asked. He was excited that he met someone he could talk to. The Dursleys were not an option for nice chit chat friends. But the snake he found was another story. The snake was special. He told Harry he was special too. He now had a friend. He loved a feeling of having a friend. Especially a magical one. The closest thing he had as a friend was someone who tried to talk to him at school. Dudley must have seen the poor kid talking to him because the next day the kid came to school with a black eye and a missing tooth.  
 _"I cannot do magic like you humans can. Each species of magical creature can harness magic in different ways. You humans can harness a magical core that allows you to project your magic out of a stick, while my species of snake can do this..."  
_ The emerald green snake started changing colors. It first turned black, then blue, then yellow, then into a rainbow of colors. _"Impressed yet Speaker?"_ The snake asked. All Harry could do was nod dumbly. Harry stared at the color changing serpent. He was more than impressed. He was amazed.

"What else can you do?" Harry asked his new friend.  
 _"I can also turn invisible."_ Suddenly, the snake vanished. Harry was scared for a second. Was it all a dream and he was it a reality? But then he remembered what the snake said. The snake was simply invisible. Harry laughed with joy. He loved his new friend.  
 _"I can also change my body temperature and can use my venom to paralyze any creature with the weight of an average human being."_ Said the snake whilst reappearing.

"Do you have a name?" Harry asked his snake.  
 _"What is a name Speaker?"_  
"Something people call each other by. My name is Harry. You can call me that instead of Speaker." Harry explained.  
 _"What do you mean, Speaker?"_  
Harry sighed. "I can't just keep calling you snake forever. Are you a girl or a boy?"  
 _"Female."_ The snake replied.  
Harry was thinking extremely hard. He never had the task of naming something before. Once his uncle bought a hamster on Harry's birthday. Thinking it was a gift for him, Harry immediately went to his room (The cupboards) to think of a name. When he came out, Dudley was already playing with the hamster and had already named him 'Dudley 2.' When Harry tried to reclaim 'his' pet, his uncle started scolding him for trying to take Dudley's hamster. "I'll think of a name later." Harry said breaking out of his list of horrible memories.

"You said something about a stick earlier. What did you mean? What was the 'stick' that you were talking about? Is it a wand? How do I get one? Is there somewhere I can learn how to use my wand?" Harry was getting eager again. He wanted to use magic like his snake friend.  
 _"Calm yourself Speaker. I shall explain everything I know. How old are you and when is your birthday?"  
_ "I'm 10 and my birthday is on the 31st of July. Why?"  
 _"10?! You don't look like any ten year old that I've seen. Must be from all of that abuse. I saw you getting whipped when they thought you brought in all those spiders. If your turning 11 in a week, then you should get your letter to Hogwarts soon!"_ The snake exclaimed.  
"What's Hogwarts?" But by the voice of the snake he could tell it was a place that would help him train his magic abilities and his magical core.  
 _"Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry! You'll be able to go to Hogwarts soon and learn how to control your magical abilities!"  
_ "But my uncle and aunt would never let me go to Hogwarts! They already call me a freak! What would happen if they realized that I have to go to a school that trains magical people!" Harry's hope was shot down immediately. There was no way Vernon or Petunia would let him go to this 'freak' school.

 _"We would first have to go somewhere known as Diagon Alley to get your supplies. Don't worry, I will make sure you accomplish your trip to both the Alley and Hogwarts; even if I have to paralyze your guardians."_ Harry was amazed by how much his friend cared for him. His new buddy would do anything to get Harry to Hogwarts. _"Although I'm pretty sure I won't be able to affect the two fat ones. I do believe the midget elephant won't be as deadly as the purple faced one. We just need to wait for the purple one to be out at this place called 'work,' we the paralyze the skinny one. I carry the antidote for my venom in my fangs in case I bite someone or something by accident. I'll give her the antidote when we get back from shopping and she won't know that we were gone. Simple!"_ The snake plotted.  
"What about Dudley?" Harry asked.  
 _"Who?"  
_ Harry sighed. "The pig."  
 _"Ah yes, the pig. He would definitely tell the purple gorilla about our plan."  
_ "You could scare him with your magic. He gets really scared whenever I do something weird..."  
Harry and the snake plotted all night in Harry's tiny bedroom. Soon, at 11:55, their plan was ready. If everything went perfectly then they would get to Diagon Alley on time to get his school supplies. In only one week, thing will change. Big time. At 11:59, Harry fell asleep. At midnight however, that's when the snake slithered away to find his friend...

 **Backyard of 4 Privet Drive; Midnight  
**

 _"Did you have any trouble getting here?"_ The emerald snake asked the other.  
 _"No problem at all. Although I must ask, we didn't we meet at the planned time?"_ The bigger snake asked.  
 _"A human who closely resembles a pig caught me slithering towards the meeting zone. He was planning to use me as a prank. Unfortunately for the pig, the receiver of the prank happened to be a slytherin."_ The emerald one said.  
 _"Impossible!"  
_ _"The young slytherin is a sad sight. Starving. Barely getting enough to eat. He's being abused by the big one and punched by the smaller one. He says there his only family he has left. I don't believe it. A slytherin would never marry a muggle or hal_ _f-blood! Never!"  
_ _"Let me guess, you want me to help deal with them so he can come and live with us."_ The big snake said. _  
_ _"We can't do that. I can sense the hatred in him. If we just kill the humans, then that would just unleash his anger. He would be consumed by the darker parts of his soul. If he's destined for darkness, then we must let the darkness take over slowly."_ The emerald snake answered.  
" _I completely agree, but we have to deal with them. By the way you talk about them, they wouldn't let this Speaker to Hogwarts or even Diagon Alley?"  
_ _"Me and the Speaker have already made a plan to get to the Alley. We need you to get some resources."_ The emerald snake started whispering a list of magical items. _"Will you get them?"  
_ _"Of course. When will I be able to meet the Speaker. I am excited to bond with him."_ The big snake said with excitement.  
 _"Soon."_ _The emerald snake answered. "Just get the resources first."_ The big snake nodded and slithered away. It had a scorpion stinger like tail and big black scales pointing upwards like a porcupine's quills. It's thick hide could probably deflect most curses, jinxes, hexes and charms while it's head had a pair of glowing eyeballs. It slithered back into the forest. Searching for the equipment his future master would need.

 **Headmaster's Office; Same Time**

"Albus!" Moody cried from the fireplace.  
"Yes Alastor?" Dumbledore answered.  
"We've gotten a report that the Deadleyecondra has moved it's location."  
"Where!?" Dumbledore asked suddenly intrigued.  
"Some street called Markson Road. It was spotted by some muggle police officer at night."  
"Markson? That's close to Privet. Could the snake be trying to get to the Potter boy?" Dumbledore asked. He knew that when Tom attempted to kill Harry Potter, that some of Tom's powers have transferred to the young boy. Dumbledore couldn't be certain but could Tom's parseltongue transfer to Potter? Suddenly he got really scared of the possibility that Harry could control the Deadleyecondra.  
"Doubt it. If the snake did know about Potter, which I doubt it does, why would it be specifically after him? It's never actually seen the Potter boy. It wasn't even alive when You Know Who was still a thing. It's only 9!"  
Suddenly, the doors to Dumbledore's office swung open. Running down the hall was the shadow of Quirinus Quirrell. "Albus! The Dark Lo-"  
Dumbledore shot a silencing charm at Quirrell.  
"What was that about? Something about the Dark Lord? Albus! What are you hiding?!" Moody shouted. Glass objects around the room were shaking by Moody's screams.  
"Nothing Alastor. It just seems that Professor Quirrell has information about the rare Dark Lotus flower. It's a special breed of plant Sprout's been breeding. The plan is that the petals could be used in some potions once dried." Dumbledore replied as calm as ever. He shot a quick glare at Quirrell but then returned to his and Moody's conversation. "I must go now, Alastor, goodnight."  
"Goodnight to you to Albus." And with that the face of Moody disappeared into smoke. Dumbledore reversed the silencing charm and asked Quirrell a simple question.

"What is it Quirinus?"  
"I sent him the note. He's heading to the mountains in the west cost of Scotland." Quirrell said in a clear, strong voice.  
"Perfect. On your way now Quirinus. You must be back by the start of the year."  
"Of course Dumbledore. Do you have the bait?"  
"That is my business Quirinus. But yes. I have the Stone," Dumbledore said. "I'll send Hagrid to retrieve it at Gringotts when he goes to get Potter. Best be off now."  
"Of course." Quirrell said summoning his suitcase. Then, in a swift step, Quirrell walked out towards Hogsmeade. Dumbledore waited a moment. Then he started talking.  
"You can come out now Professor." Dumbledore smirked. He knew Minerva Mcgonagall was listening to his and Quirrell's conversation.  
"You won't get away with this you-you monster!" Mcgonagall yelled emerging from her cat form.  
"I'm afraid I already have Minerva."  
"I'll tell everyone, Pomona first!" Minerva screamed. "She'll help me stop your wicked ways!"  
"You must forget that memory charms exist, Minerva." Dumbledore said in his calm yet serious voice.  
"Don't you dare you mon-"  
"-OBLIVIATE!" He shouted. The shadow of Dumbledore's voice echoed through the halls.

* * *

 **Hi! Another chapter done! This chapter is a little longer than the last. It's still short though. Thanks to all of my followers! I was surprised that so many of you guys and girls followed me and my story! Thanks to the reviewers as well. If there is a grammar mistake that my friend (who is the beta reader) didn't pick up, message me. Should I add a pairing? Message me or review to tell me. The conditions for the pairing is that if I do add pairings then they have a high chance to become evil like Harry will. If you say yes than I'll do a poll for the options. I know Dumbledore is very out of character, but hey. He's evil in this story. Thanks again for the support. Chapters won't come out this fast all the time. I just got boosted by all of you guys. (And the weekend.) One last question. Longer chapters or shorter? Tell me. Bye guys!  
**

 **-Jello**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To Diagon Alley!

**I Do Not By Any Means Own Harry Potter Or It's Extended Universe**

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry that this chapter cam late. I originally published it but then realized that my friend's corrections didn't save so I removed it. I've been busy with school so I hope it wasn't that long of a wait.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Welcome To Diagon Alley!**

* * *

 **4 Privet Drive**

It was July 30th, 1 day before Harry's birthday. It was time to put the plan into action.

"What is it dear?" Petunia asked. His husband just received a letter inviting him to a business meeting all the way in Liverpool. Why would he go? There was a promise of £2,000 to anyone who participates. Harry and his friend giggled evilly as Vernon went to pack his stuff. The bait worked...

 **Flashback**

"What is that?" Harry asked. The snake had brought home a bag of weird and particular objects.  
 _"These are the magical items I was talking about. We have a small container of Floo, we have the transfiguerer, and we have the dream dust!"_ Harry was piratically gleaming with excitement.  
"Where'd you get them?" He asked.  
 _"I have a friend."  
_ "What does this do?"  
 _"It's the transfiguerer, it can turn any small, non-magical thing into another small, non-magical thing. In this case, we can turn a piece of paper into an official document!"_ Harry grinned. It was time...

 **End Of Flashback**

As Harry's uncle drove away to Liverpool for a fake meeting, Harry strategically placed a dung bomb in Dudley's room while he was sleeping. He then proceeded to lock his door with a golden padlock that would only open if you gave it blood. Petunia was still downstairs when she heard an explosion followed by a horrible smell. "What is that!?" Petunia asked herself. She walked upstairs to see Dudley's unconscious body along with a thick greenish-brown mud on the floor.  
"BOY! DID YOU DO THIS?!" Petunia screamed. She ran down towards Harry's cupboard. She was expecting to find Harry when she slammed open the cupboard, not an emerald snake. Immediately, the snake lunged at the skinny aunt and paralyzed her. She could still see and hear everything that was happening, but she couldn't talk. "Hiss hiss hiss hiss." She heard. Petunia didn't even have to guess who was talking. She could see with the back of her eye that it was none other than Harry Potter.  
 _"Thank me later. We still have to get the body upstairs."_ Harry nodded. He started heaving his paralyzed aunt upstairs and into her room. He then closed her eyelids and tugged open her baggy mouth. He then proceeded to dunk a memory potion and a sleeping draught down her throat.

"There," Harry said to his snake. "She won't remember any of this. She'll just think she was sleeping this whole time." Harry was pleased with himself. Not many 10-year-olds could perform such a feat. Vernon was driving his way to a fake meeting, Dudley was unconscious from the dung bomb and would probably stay like that unless a gas mask miraculously appeared on his face, and Petunia, well she's sleeping. Harry walked into the dining room with his snake on his shoulder to see a barn owl sitting on the table.  
"You're 7 minutes late." He said to the owl. He then whispered something to his snake.  
"Dinner is served, friend," He said in parseltoungue. "Save some for me..."  
Harry was smiling maliciously as his snake tore apart the bird. He then started feasting on one of its legs without cooking or heating it at all. The bird's blood was running down his chin. His shirt was stained with blood. He felt good. He was in control. He had the house to himself. Once Harry finished eating, he grabbed the letter and started reading.

 _Dear Harry Potter  
_

 _4 Privet Drive,  
Cupboard under the stairs.  
_

 _You have been invited to join Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _You will find everything you need at Diagon Alley. To get there, proceed to the Leaky Cauldron on..._

 _"You're going! You're finally going! The plan worked!"_ The snake hissed. _  
_Harry was crying at this point. His eyes were strained and red, his fingers were trembling with excitement and his face was covered with tears of joy. "I wish you were here mum and dad..." He whispered out loud. He could swear he heard a response.  
 _"I'm here for you, Harry."_ It was the first time the snake said his actual name.  
Without even thinking on what was going to come out of his mouth, he stifled two words... "Thanks, mum."  
 _"Is that a name?"_ The snake asked.  
"Yes," Harry cried out. "I mean no!" Harry was know blushing deep crimson. Drops of blood were still coming from his mouth. "I mean... If you don't mind... Only for now!"  
 _"I do not mind Speaker."_ Now Harry was giggling, chocking on his own tears. Soon, both Harry and his 'mum' were laughing out loud. _"I will bring some food for our meals. You must rest. We go to Diagon Alley tomorrow on your birthday."  
_ Harry loved his snake. He really treated Harry like a child; in a good way. Caring for him, feeding him, laughing with him. He didn't even feel guilty for calling the reptile his mother. He loved his snake like a son loves their mother. He waved his "mum" goodbye and headed over to the fridge where he took a dozen or so cookies and walked off to watch the television.

 **Outside: Same Time**

 _"Mum? The kid really is a train wreck."_ The black snake sneered.  
 _"You should not treat your future master like that! You shouldn't even be out in the day! The neighbor is suspicious. I think she is a witch, or at least a squib."_ The emerald one said. It was glaring at its friend with rage.  
 _"I can see that you're mad."  
_ _"Mad? You don't know how mad. At least you're in the shadows. Lord knows what would happen if that witch/squib saw you!"  
_ _"I could see his aura. It's getting overwhelmingly dark for a ten-year-old."_ The black snake said in a serious tone. he was attempting to change the subject. _"Didn't he tear apart that innocent owl with a little too much gusto? He didn't even have a sign of regret on his face."  
_ _"I'm not trying to get him to turn dark! We don't need another disgrace to the slytherin line."  
_ _"He's not even a slytherin."_ The black one shot at the smaller snake.  
 _"What do you mean? Only slytherins can speak the language of parseltongue."  
_ _"My species was specifically bred by slytherins! I would be able to tell if he's a slytherin or not. Plus, I did some digging and found out that the scar he has was a mark from when he survived the killing curse. His full name is Harry Potter."_ The big snake let that fact sink in. It was common knowledge that all Potters were sent to Gryffindor. The enemies of slytherin. _"When that Mouldywart hit him with the spell, he must have accidentally transferred his parseltoungue ability."_ The black snake hissed. _"Either way, we'll find out if he's a slytherin at Hogwarts. A slytherin would get sorted into slytherin no matter what. An actual Potter on the other hand..."  
_ _"I get it! He might be a Potter. We are still obliged to serve him. Even if he's a Potter."  
_ _"True, true. There is no going back now. He's already been absorbing our powers. That nasty bird would kill any normal human. But with our snake powers rubbing off on him... Oh yes! I brought the boy some mice. Thought I'd go introduce myself."_ The black snake said grabbing hold of a plastic bag leaking with blood. It started slithering off towards an open window when the emerald snake blocked him off. With her yellow cat-like eyes, she glared into the other snake.  
 _"Not so fast! We made a deal. You'll meet him tomorrow when we return from the alley. Then he'd already experienced enough magic to except another serpent as a friend."  
_ _"Or as a dad!"_ The black snake joked. The green one was still glaring daggers. _"Joking! Just joking. At least give him the mice. I spent all morning collecting a variety and seasoning with some human herbs._

At six o' clock in the morning, Harry dosed his aunt with another sleeping draught and went downstairs into the kitchen to find a whole feast set up for him.  
"How did you even set this up, mum?" Harry asked as he took a seat at the very front. "You don't even have arms!"  
 _"Just because I don't have arms doesn't mean I can't set up a meal, Speaker."_ His mum hissed. _"You must try these mice. A friend gave them to me."  
_ Harry immediately started to feast. He was shoving the mice down his 10-year-old throat. His mum started to join in on the feast and started gobbling down a raw chicken leg. After breakfast, Harry put on a hat, sneakers and some sunglasses before leaving the house. He even covered his scar with makeup as his mother advised to. He didn't know why but he obeyed. When he stepped outside, he could immediately feel a blast of humidity and warmth. The sun's rays were beaming across the horizon as it rose up towards the sky. His mum told him to go to Ms. Figg's house and wait behind the bushes. Again, Harry didn't know why but still obeyed his emerald snake. Ms. Figg had an extremely well-kept house that the Dursley's were always jealous about. One of the reasons they even let Harry get baby-sited by Ms. Figg was to make friends with her and hopefully learn about her lawn care tricks and secrets. Harry waited and waited and waited some more until finally, Ms. Figg decided to step out of her house and go do her daily cat food shopping trip.  
After 2 more minutes, it was time to go. "Now _Speaker! We must move while she's gone!"_  
Harry walked towards the front window and let his snake slither through. She then unlocked the window allowing Harry to slide on in. Harry snatched a match from inside his pocket and slashed on the fireplace. Red and yellow sparks flew out of the red tipped stick until it finally caught a flame. Harry threw the flaming match into the fireplace along with some paper to fully ignite.  
"Why are we even doing this?" Harry asked. "I mean, I trust that you have a plan but why do we need to ignite her fire specifically?"  
 _"You will see"_ His mother hissed. _"Now grab a handful of this Floo powder and heave it into the fire. Then stand into the flames and yell Diagon Alley as clear as possible. Try not to breathe in the smoke."  
_ Harry was scared at first but remembered there must be some kind of magic in the Floo powder. He threw a handful in and stepped inside.  
"DIAGON ALLEY!" He yelled with his mother grabbing on to his shoulder. In a second, Harry was swirling and turning around in a green spiral. Then he started to see color. He was in some kind of shop. He walked out of the fireplace to inspect his new surroundings. He saw some grand glass doors and immediately used them to leave the crabby old market. He exited into a cramp alleyway like shopping district of color. Fireworks and stripes filled the blue sky. It was marvelous.  
 _"We're here Speaker! Welcome to Diagon Alley!"_

* * *

 **Another chapter finished! Thanks to my friend for proof reading. You can tell that Harry is slowly becoming more and more dark. Calling his snake friend his own mother, killing an innocent post owl and eating raw animals with no regret. (Actually the post owl was late so...) I will give the snake a proper name but for now it's mom. I'm going to stick with shorter chapters because there easy to handle and balance with my school work and friends. I will say this now. Ginny and Hermione aren't options. I have plans for them as characters I'm also still waiting to see if anyone doesn't want there to be romance. So far it's yes for pairings but you guys can change that. Another question. Should I start a new story while writing this? Let me know. Bye guys and girls.**

 **-Jello**


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping Trip

**I Do Not By Any Means Own Harry Potter Or It's Extended Universe**

 **Hey guys and girls! My friend isn't correcting/proofreading my story anymore. I now use Grammarly. (Not Sponsored!) I will decide if I should put pairings next chapter. If you do not want pairings then you should speak before it's too late. Either review or message. A warning. There will be mild swears in this chapter. Nothing major like the f-word but still some swears.**

 **-Jello**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Shopping Trip**

* * *

 _"Welcome to Diagon Alley!"_ His snake said. Diagon Alley was an absolutely stunning place. It had street vendors selling goods, cramped two or three story floors with beautiful display cases. There were fireworks and flares spiraling around the sky. "It's beautiful!" Harry said. It was a sight to be seen.  
 _"We should go. From the rumors I've heard of, it can get really full. Come on. First, we have to get some wizard money. Do you have a vault key?"  
_ "No. What do you mean by vault key?" Harry asked without tearing his eyes off the flashing sky.  
 _"You must have a Gringotts vault key! You need money from your bank account!"_ His mum screamed. _"You're birth parents couldn't have left you with nothing!"  
_ "Can't we get another one?"  
 _"I suppose. If you're willing to prove what family you come from."_ Harry looked at his mother with confusion. _"You must give the goblins blood."  
_ Harry wasn't even surprised by the fact that goblins run the wizardry bank. He wasn't even shocked or scared that he needed to give them blood. DNA is the best way to see what family you're from. Right? 'I wonder how they taste...' A part of him wondered. Harry was shocked that he'd ever think about the taste of a mythical creature. 'But I did eat a whole owl the other day... No! It can't be! How did I even eat it without getting sick?' He thought. 'It was tasty... No! Stop it!' He argued with himself. He could feel multiple stingers piercing into his miserable thoughts. Changing them to happy ones. Corrupting them into how they should feel. 'No.' Harry thought to himself. 'I actually enjoyed killing that owl. I enjoyed eating dead mice, birds, and even dogs! I enjoyed it... I-Yes. You did enjoy it. Don't think about it too much.' By now they were walking towards the bank.

"Mum... Why did I kill that owl?" Harry asked. His face was blank. As he thought more about the owl; he started enjoying the memory. Killing the owl because it was useless. Because it didn't come on time. His 'mother' however, was frowning.  
 _"It seems that you have a rare case of Infectious Corruption Syndrome. I've only heard about it in legends and fairy tales. It is said that only ones who possess a serpents eye can see an aura of darkness. This aura is the infection at work. It is described as 'getting a shot but the fluid in the needle is some kind of venom.'"_ His mum said. _"But you should not worry, Speaker. We will worry later. We must first see if you can get your family vault key."_

This was part of the snake's plan. Since her friend told her that the Speaker may be a Potter, she has been finding a way to see if he truly is one. This was a simple and flawless way. Goblins would never get something so important wrong as a family blood-line! 'If the boy is the famous Boy-Who-Lived then it would explain the staring...' She thought.

They approached a large marble building with golden letters spelling 'Gringotts.' As Harry started marching up the white stairs, he saw a strange creature he assumed to be a goblin. The creature opened the large glass doors for Harry, then bowed.  
 _"Remember. Tell them that your original vault key was stolen and you need a new one. Tell them to close the magical properties on the old key."_ The snake said.  
Harry nodded. He then walked up to the large counter. _"Do not be afraid of them, Speaker. They can sense your fear. It's best if you show them respect and kindness but you should also be strict and stern at the same time."_ Once again, Harry nodded. He rung a bell that he guessed would call a goblin. He was right.  
"My name is Grimborn. What do you want." The goblin asked. He smiled inwardly as soon as he saw the scar. 'Harry Potter all alone. Too easy.' He thought. The goblin's wrinkly face and white hair scared Harry at first. But soon he gathered himself and spoke. "Hello Grimborn," Harry spoke in a stern yet gentle flowing voice. "I request a new vault key to be made for me. You see, it has come to my attention that it has been stolen."  
Grimborn frowned. Harry Potter knew more about magical financing then expected. "Well, then Mr..." Grimborn had to sound like he was being played.  
"You may call me your customer for know. I would also like to disable my other key, please."  
"Of course my customer. Come this way. I will bring you to a creation chamber where you can make a new key." Grimborn grinned. Surely the Potter boy didn't know how they make the keys.  
 _"Remember, stay calm."_ His mum said as they were walking through the hallway. There were many doors. Some were offices, some were lounges, some were even kitchens.

"And here we are. The creation chamber! You do know how to create a key? Do you?" Asked Grimborn.  
"I know the general concept. I don't, however, know the process. Please explain and instruct me through it." Harry was excited. He was going to own something. Something valuable.  
"Very well then, customer, You must first wash your hands in the cauldron." He pointed at a bubbling cauldron with pink smoke peaking out of the top. "Make sure your hands are thoroughly cleansed. That's it. Now dry them off with this special towel."  
Harry did as instructed to. He dried his now pink hands on the towel. The towel was rough and scratchy. When he was finished, his hands were no longer pink.  
"Now you have to prick your finger on the key mold." Harry pricked his finger. "Now make sure three drops of blood land in the pot." Exactly three drops fell into the copper pot. "Perfect. Now I will combine the metals together..." The goblin started mumbling to himself as he poured in different liquids and ingredients into the copper pot. A metal spoon magically began to stir and combine the liquids.  
"Mr. Potter,-"  
'So he is a Potter...' The snake thought while inside Harry's shirt.  
"-here is your vault key. You now have access to the Potter vault." Grimborn started scratching his teeth together. The boy was smart. Too smart.  
"Thank you Grimborn. Thank you for your help in creating this key and disabling the old one. I promise to pay you in the future." At this Grimborn smiled. Maybe this Potter was better than the others.  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter. You now have a meeting with Ragnarok about your vault."  
Grimborn led Harry to the meeting room and gave him a fluffy seat to sit in. "He will be with you shortly." Harry nodded and waited about 2 minutes before another goblin showed up. This goblin was a little taller and bulkier than the last. Harry guessed it was Ragnarok.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Grimborn informed me that you just received a new key. My name is Ragnarok and I am here to aid you as I am the vault manager of the Potter family." Ragnarok said. "I have brought your statistics if you wanted to view them." Ragnarok handed Harry a piece of parchment. He read it and heard an angry hiss from his mum.

 _Potter Family Trust Vault Statistics:_

 _Estimated Worth: 63,492,490 Galleons_

Harry gawped at the amount. 'That's only the trust vault.' Harry thought. 'I can't believe there are more vaults.' Harry scanned the list of properties and companies he now owned with wide eyes. But his eyes changed into a mix of fear and anger when he reached the bottom of the page.

 _Monthly Donations:_

 _Weasley Family-Current Head: William Weasley-700G Donated Every Month_

 _Granger Family- Current Head: Hermione Granger-100G Donated Every Month_

 _Patil Family-Current Head: Alexi Patil-200G Donated Every Month_

 _Johnson Family-Current Head: Laura Johnson-100G Donated Every Month_

 _Longbottom Family-Current Head: Agusta Longbottom-CANCELLED_

 _Dumbledore Family-Current Head: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore-200G Donated Every Month_

 _Registered By_ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of Dumbledore Family_

 _-_ ((0))-

Harry left Gringotts with money in his bag and a large frown. He was lucky that he could remove the monthly donations. But he was still mad. Whoever this Dumbledore person was. He was accessing his account without Harry's permission and he was donating money to other people Harry never heard of. But Harry started brushing it off. That was the past. Let their asses get kicked into hell for what they did. Harry didn't care. As a first-year Hogwarts student, Harry needed to get a lot of supplies. He picked up a mediocre cauldron plus all the first and some second-year potion ingredients. He went to Flourish and Blotts to buy his textbooks, some wizard novels and even some advanced guides that his mom suggested. _"The stronger you can get in the first year, the better."_ She said.  
Harry then went to Madame Malkins and got 6 pairs of robes that change color at your command. He also got some non-magical people clothes just in case.

Harry grabbed some lunch and an ice cream cone for dessert. He then was told to visit the pet store by his mother.  
 _"Choose an owl."  
_ Harry was confused. "To eat!?"  
 _"No. A post owl will be useful in the future. Better to get one now than later."  
_ Harry chose a snowy owl he named Hedwig. He knew that this was also a test of resistance that his mum wanted to try on him. The last stop was at the wand shop Ollivander's.

"Welcome great Harry Potter." A voice said behind him. "Looking for a wand I see..."  
Harry and Ollivander sorted through many wands until...  
"Ah ha! Let's see if this will work..." He handed Harry a wand. "Holly, 11 inches, nice and supple..." He was mumbling to himself. "Pheonix core..."  
By now Harry had picked up the stick. He waved it around like the others expecting it to not work...

*Sparks*

"It works! Mr. Ollivander! It works!" Harry called.  
"And so it does... Interesting..." Ollivander mumbled.  
"What's interesting?" Harry asked.  
"Well, you see, this wand is... Let's just say the brother of the one that made that." He said pointing at Harry's scar.

Harry left the wand shop smiling with his new wand. The reason why he was smiling was that he had the brother wand of his parent's killer. He read in one of the advanced books that he bought that brother wands have a tendency to connect with each other. As long as he had this wand, he was immune.  
 _"Speaker. There is one more item I want you to find. Books on serpent magic."_ She could tell that Harry was confused. _"Serpent magic is a type of magic that only ones who speak our language can perform. By learning these spell, you will gain a great advantage in combat. You might be able to find some in Knocturn Alley."_ His mum said pointing her tail at the entrance to the darker side of the shopping district.

Harry walked towards Knocturn Alley. It was basically Diagon but much less enthusiastic. There were no lights. No fireworks. No joy. Harry walked into one of the multiple shops in the district.  
"Welcome to Dark Arts: Crafts & Supplies-Wait! Get out of my shop you little kid. Think you can just browse things then tell your parents?" The shopkeeper then heard a hiss from inside the child's shirt. The kid nodded and started-hissing? Impossible. "I-I'm sorry..." The shopkeeper shuddered. "Welcome to my humble st-store! Anything you find, you can keep!"  
Harry knew he was scared. He was scared of his abilities.  
 _"Tell him you'll pay full price for anything you buy. You don't want them to plain out fear you. You want them to fear you with respect."  
_ Harry said nothing. He stared at the pale shopkeeper. Finally, he spoke.  
"I'll pay for anything I buy, sir." Harry said.  
All the shopkeeper could do was nod and shake. Harry searched the shelves for anything of interest. He found books on dark magic that he placed in his bag. He found some rare and dangerous potion recipes with their ingredients. He also bought that. Finally, he found 2 books that he asked the shopkeeper about.  
"The-these are just bo-books w-written by some lunatics. They just have squiggles instead of actual words."  
Bingo. Harry found the books he was looking for. Books that only a parselmouth could understand. Harry paid a total of 32 galleons, 3 sickles, and 1 knut. Harry told the shopkeeper to swear to the gods that he would not reveal anything about this day, he even paid him 10 extra galleons to make sure. Finally, Harry left for the Leaky Cauldron to register a room and to eat a nice warm feast.

 **Hagrid's Hut: 10:34 PM Same Day**

Hagrid was sipping his tea while feeding his boarhound when he got a knock on the door. As he opened the large door, Fang the dog started barking wildly.  
"Relax Fang. It's only Dumbledore." Hagrid told the dog.  
"Aww... Hagrid-What are you drinking?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Just a house mix of herbs I found in the forest. I ran out of your the tea that you always bring me."  
"You can't seriously drink that vile thing, can you? Here," Dumbledore said as he conjured about 200 tea bags. "You know you have to use this tea."  
"I don't understand why I have to drink that all the time, Dumbledore," Hagrid said.  
"It's just a health measure that I have put in place. Hagrid, I've come to ask about the boy. How is he?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Oh! That's the problem. I didn't see him at the planned spot. You know. The one in the middle of nowhere. You told me the Dursley's would be there."  
Dumbledore was practically fuming. He bribed the Dursley's to bring Harry there. What happened?  
"Dumbledore? Dumbledore? What's wrong?"  
"Hagrid," Dumbledore said keeping his composure. "you have failed your only mission. Your punishment is to drink more of my special tea. You have a new task to. Befriend Potter and make him drink as much of your tea as possible. Understood?"  
"Yes, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore walked back towards the castle, pondering on his thoughts. Of course, he will need to make more loyalty tea. He will also need to check on Potter's bank to see if everything is normal. He couldn't believe that Potter would cause so much trouble. Too much trouble.

* * *

 **I'm done! As you can see, I will not even try to make any accents that I am not comfortable doing. I guess it's now a yes for an evil dark queen of Harry's. Let me think of options and I'll ask next time I post. Should I make another story while doing this? No. I won't. I might change this decision but for now, it's no. I want to focus on this story for now. Remember that I will be putting the pairing option pole after the next chapter goes up. Laura Johnson and Alexi Patil are not actual canon characters. Now you know that Harry will be enemies with the Weasleys, Hermione, Patils, and Angelina. That's it, for now, guys and girls. Bye**

 **-Jello**


	5. Chapter 5: Tea Time

**_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S EXTENDED UNIVERSE!_**

 **Hey guys! I got a lot of questions about stuff so I will try to answer most of them right now. The reason Bill, also known as William (in case you did not know) is the head of house for the Weasley's instead of Arthur was because this is important to the plot. I won't spoil why though;) The same thing applies to Hermione as head. Now for polls. I will put the poll up now or as soon as the chapter gets up because you have decided for pairings. Someone asked why pairings for a 10-11-year-old. The answer is I need to build up the friendship so it works. One person told me that the raw rat/owl thing didn't work because he was 10 and should have learned about health. I'm sorry for everyone who thought it was rushed. I wanted to set up evil Harry so it would be easier to execute later. Please still help me with corrections because without an actual human it's hard and Grammarly sucks because I don't have the paid version. (NOT SPONSORED!) Last thing: The Dursleys. I kind of forgot about them because I was writing while practicing for a quiz so sorry... I'll make a special part in this chapter dedicated to Petunia's perspective. Thanks for everything guys and girls!**

 **-Jello**

* * *

 **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S EXTENDED UNIVERSE**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Tea Time**

I was dizzy. I was tired. I was drowsy. And then I was refreshed? I eyes weren't baggy or shutting. I wasn't scowling at the sun. I didn't have that weird dust you get in your eyes. For once, I was happy.  
"Mommy! Mommy!" I snapped out of my thoughts. The voice of my sweet Dudlekins.  
"What is it, Dudley?" I asked. My voice was much crisper and wavy than normal. I walked towards Dudley's room. What I saw turned me back to my normal self. "BOY! DID YOU DO THIS?!" I yelled. There was a hint of what used to be in there. I suddenly remembered a little toy that my freakish sister described to me once. "Dung Bomb." I whispered to myself. It was all there. The remnants of the fake poo. The familiar odor. It was all there. I tried to remember if anything freakish happened Yet, I couldn't remember anything about yesterday. Nor the day before. I ran down to check the cupboards. Nothing. I went to check the basement. Nothing. I checked every inch of the house. Nothing. I then also realized that Vernon wasn't here either. I went to get a phone but the cables were cut off. It was the boy. He escaped. For the rest of the day, I screamed my head off knowing the little freak bested me.

-((0))-

 **Leaky Cauldron: July 31st**

"Now what?" Harry asked. The two of them were having breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was eating a chicken pot pie while his snake was eating a raw cut of lamb.  
 _"Now we must head back. There is a friend that wants to meet you."  
_ "Why did we even sleep here in the first place if we were going to go back anyway?"  
 _"Because I needed to get you this..."_ The snake slithered back towards their room. _"Come. I have a birthday gift for you."  
_ Harry was ecstatic. He never, ever received anything more than a broken nail when he was under the care of the Dursley's. Harry followed the tail of his snake until they got back to their rooms. Tom, the bartender, asked if they wanted their food to go. Harry didn't hear or care about food. All he wanted now was his first ever proper gift. Harry arrived in the room. He immediately noticed his friend pulling out a large cardboard box from inside the closet.  
"Ho-how d'you get that?" Harry asked. His teeth were shuttering from the fear of his snake shoplifting.  
 _"You think I stole it, don't you?"_ The snake didn't even wait for Harry to respond. _"I didn't steal it. I bought it with the owl."_ His mum said pointing at Hedwig. _"I put about 200 galleons and a picture of the product I wanted in a pouch. I sent the owl off to the store to hopefully succeed in getting the broom."_  
"Broom?!" Harry overheard about brooms once in a store. He couldn't believe he now actually owned one of them.  
 _"Yes Speaker, a broom. I hope you enjoy it. No flying it out of school by the way."_ His mum instructed. Harry was beginning to think that she really embraced the role as a mother he never had.  
"But I'm not even allowed to fly a broom in my first year," Harry said. "what will I do with it?"  
 _"You may not be able to fly it in your first year for fun. But you can use it in flying classes."_ His mum told him. _"Now come. Let's pick up some extra food before we leave."_ Harry and his snake returned their room keys and headed off to London. They headed off to a grocery store near a tube station and bought some food. They then took a tube towards Little Whinging and rode off into the distance.

 **The Burrow: Same Time**

Bill and Charlie couldn't believe he just did that.  
"Hey! Cheer up, Bill. At least we don't have financial problems now!" They heard Ron say. The rest of his giber gabber was muffled by Charlie's tears. Bill was showing it, but he was crying on the inside.

 **Flashback**

"Ahh... Mr. William Weasley," The voice of Dumbledore said through the Floo. "I am calling to discuss, well, family matters."  
"Cut to the point Albus. What are you here to discuss about? My break ends soon and I have to get to the Diagon Alley district of Gringotts soon." Bill told him. He was in a rush. Talking to Dumbledore, eating his sandwich, and packing his stuff at the same time. There was a manager at Gringotts that wanted to meet him.  
"going to meet the manager I presume."  
"How did you know?" Bill asked dropping his sandwich. He quickly cleaned it up and through the bits in the garbage.  
"I know because I was the one who set up the meeting. Again, it's about family matters."  
"What family matters? Did something happen?" Bill was now scared by the seriousness in Dumbledore's voice.  
"Nothing happened. Nobody died. It's just that it's time to claim your role as head of the house." Bill was frozen. How could he become head of the house if both his mum and dad didn't die? Unless Dumbledore was lying...  
"You think I'm lying? Don't you?"  
"Well," His voice was shaking. "how could I become a head if my mum and dad didn't die? Did they die!?"  
"No Bill. They did not die. I promise. Hell, I'll even swear on my magic and life if that calms you down." Bill knew that Dumbledore wasn't lying now. Nobody would swear on their life or magic if they were lying.  
"Fine. Then how am I going to become a head of house if my dad and mum are still alive?"  
"That's the thing," Dumbledore said. "as Cheif Warlock, I recently convinced the minister that Molly and Arthur Weasley are dead."  
"WHAT!?" Bill was going to kill that idiot for messing with his family.  
"Calm down Bill. It was for the greater good." Dumbledore was smirking now.

Bill was literally throwing everything into his trunk. 'Now I really need to get to Diagon to fix this mess!' Bill thought.  
"It is not a mess William. It is life."  
'Dang! I forgot about his mind reading!' Bill picked up his trunk and was about to apparate. Instead of safely landing in Diagon Alley, Bill felt a pain in his head and fell on the floor. He then puked up his sandwich and stained his shirt and the hotel's carpet. As Bill was recovering, Dumbledore stepped through the fire with a kettle filled with tea. "Thirsty, Bill?" He asked while filling his mouth with tea.

"W-what happened?" Bill was confused. On one side, he was mad at Dumbledore for making the minister think his parents are dead. On the other side, he felt like he needed to obey Dumbledore at whatever cost.  
"I set up simple apparition wards just in case you tried... Something. How do you feel?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Ready to listen," Bill responded in a monotone voice. He couldn't control himself now. His mind was filling with thoughts on how good of a person Dumbledore is.  
"what do I have to do?"  
"Simply claim your rightful position as head of the house. Do not worry about your job at Gringotts. I will pay you every month. You will get enough to feed your new family for you are responsible for them. I also want a meeting with the one called Ronald Weasley. Oh, and drink this tea every day." He handed Bill a box filled with tea bags that Bill didn't recognize. Bill tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't' worry Bill, You can trust me." That was all Bill needed to know. He thanked Dumbledore and flooed back home instead of heading to Diagon Alley.

 **End Of Flashback**

That was all Bill remembered. He's secretly not been drinking the tea and his head has been clearing. He has fewer thoughts on how good of a person Dumbledore is and more memories being 'uncorrupted' from the effect of the tea. He soon learned that the tea is made with special plants. He was eventually able to stop Charlie from drinking it. Charlie recently came back from Romania on 'Dumbledore's orders.' Bill had to lock Charlie in a room for a whole week with only normal water and three meals a day to get him to normal. He had to lock Charlie in the room so his brother wouldn't inform anyone that Bill wasn't drinking the tea. It's been hard acting as Dumbledore's cronies. He can't go back on that stuff. He's been slowly looking for his parents and finding evidence that Dumbledore is evil. So far, he has found none.  
'At least I have Charlie now.'

 **4 Privet Drive: Same Time**

"You think you can just sneak out without anyone's permission?!" Aunt Petunia shrieked. Harry just shrugged. "Don't you dare shrug at me! You will clean up Dudley's room!"  
"What if I don't?" Harry was going to try a trick he found out from reading a dark magic book called 'A Dark Wizard's Guide To Manipulation-Volume 1.'  
"What do you mean 'What if I don't!'" Petunia was about to burst with rage. The boy comes into her house in the middle of the afternoon and changes into a completely new person. Braver, more courageous, more devious...  
"Oh. I didn't know that you were bad in the-" Harry pointed to his head. "Let me explain. By 'What if I don't,' I mean that there is a possibility that I do not want to clean my cousin's room. Is that better?" Little did Petunia Dursley know, Harry was accessing her mind, finding her dirtiest secret.

Petunia was absolutely fuming with rage. she could feel something probing the top of her head but she dismissed it as her anger. "Now you better clean Dudley's room or else I'll-"  
"You'll what?" Harry interrupted. "You'll tell Uncle Vernon that you were jealous of my mother's boyfriend? You'll tell him that you were so jealous that you carried him in his sleep to your room so have one night with him? Is that what you'll tell him?" Petunia was petrified. How did he know...

"Fine... You-you, don't need to clean Dudley's room... You don't have to..." She stuttered. Harry just walked off towards his cupboards. He had some talking to do. "Do you know where Vernon is?" Petunia asked in a weak voice as Harry entered his cupboard.  
"In fact, I do. He'll come back. Remember to keep his temper in check or he'll be happy to kill you when I tell him your secret." Harry winked. He smirked at the pale Petunia. 'I thought flowers were supposed to be colorful.' He thought.

 _"Well done Speaker. It must have been hard to access her mind as an 11-year-old."_ His mum commented.  
"Well with a body that weak, the mind wouldn't be that different." In the book he read, it told him that exercising the mind was similar to exercising the body. Normally, muggles (the term for non-magical people) aren't that strong in the mind if they are not strong in the body. The reason for that is because they do not know about ways to exercise the mind against intruders. When Harry learned about Ligilmency and Occulemency, he wanted to learn both. Mostly Occulemency though. He wanted to protect his mind so others couldn't use him like his guardians did all his life.

* * *

 **Hey guys and girls! Thanks for all the reviews! I have been getting tons of homework so that's why my chapters are so short. The option for pairings are as followed:**

 **Su Li: Ravenclaw-I chose Su because she isn't used that much in the books so I could adapt her to my liking.**

 **Luna Lovegood: Ravenclaw-Suggested by some reviewers. I like to listen to your suggestions.**

 **Alicia Spinnet:** **Gryffindor-I think it would be interesting because the Johnson family was shown to be working with Dumbledore and Alicia is friends with Angelina. It would be interesting to read/write. I plan on writing a Katie Bell/Harry story later so that's why Katie isn't here.**

 **Demelza Robins: Gryffindor-I think she needs more attention also the same thing as Su, I can mold her into her own character.**

 **The reason why there are no Slytherins like Daphne is that that would be too easy. As Harry will eventually turn dark or at least kinda dark. I think J.K Rowling made a controversy between Slytherins and Gryffindors. She makes it seem as most Slytherins are the villains and most Gryffindors are heroes. (Except Petter.) So that's why I want to dive into other houses and turn them to the dark side. Also, no Hufflepuffs because they never turn bad ;) SO vote in the poll or pm or review. Many ways to vote! The next chapter will come out later than normal because I want to know the results before I write again. I hope I explained why Bill is head. I'll explain Hermione when it's time**

 **Thanks to a specific reviewer who helped me see some wrong things. Like about the Dursleys and Harry being a little too to insane for his age. You know who you are! If you give me permission, I'll put your name here.**

 _ **NAME**_

 **Thanks again to everyone who reads even if you don't review. Bye!**

 **-Jello**

 **P.S. If there is a beta reader out there, let me know! Also the poll is on my profile!**


	6. Chapter 6: Deadleyecondra

**Hey! So. I know that a lot of you guys want Alicia Spinnet. A lot of you guys want Luna Lovegood. Unfortunately, the two have tied so I don't know which one to choose. I'll decide which one to use later. For now, a lot of you guys were really missing this series so I'm back! Remember! Property Of Tom Marvolo Riddle will not replace this story in priority. I want to finish this one first so I can focus on PoTMR. thanks for your support guys and girls. I really never thought my ideas would be so popular. Thanks.**

 **-Jello**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S EXTENDED UNIVERSE!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Deadleyecondra**

Harry was walking down the corridor towards the backyard. His best friend (and also his nicknamed mum) told Harry she had a friend wanting to meet him. When Harry exited the back door, he saw a black snake slithering towards him.

 _"Harry Potter."_ It hissed constantly. Harry started walking backward. Harry stepped into the house and took cover behind a couch cushion.

 _"Harry Potter."_ It kept repeating. Suddenly, his mum slithered down his shivering arm and yelled at the black snake.

 _"Stop! You're scaring the boy."_ His mum yelled. Harry didn't know what was happening. Was this the friend she wanted Harry to meet?

"Hello?" Harry asked through clenched teeth. Harry was growing goosebumps when the snake-like creature rose its tail? It looked more like a scorpion stinger to him.

 _"So he can speak. Nice to see you in person. Before I had to stalk you through the windows."_ The black snake said. It was talking like Harry and it were both friends. The snake stared at the emerald one before it started to talk again. _"Aren't you going to introduce me or do I have to introduce myself?"_ The black snake asked while smirking. _"Gah! The guest service is horrible here! At least the last house I entered had free food! Oh yes. That feline was delicious."_

Harry snake had an angry glint in her eye. _"You! Did you actually enter the cat lady's house?"_

The black snake started trembling with fear, Harry could sense it somehow. He decided to ask his mom about this later. For now, he wanted to know why a snake with a stinger for a tail barged into his house. At least his aunt was at a doctor's appointment with Dudley in tow.

 _"I-I was joking! Sheesh! Can't you get a joke? You've got to have somebody in each group of three to provide comic relief!"_ The black snake laughed. Harry could sense that the laugh was full of fear. Fear of what though? Harry's snake, on the other hand, looked confused.

 _"What is comic relief?"_ She asked. The black snake just sighed.

 _"I do not know. I just heard some human saying it while laughing. I didn't get why he was laughing. For one thing, nobody was hurt. They were just talking."_

"It's called a joke." Harry blurted. "It's when someone tells somebody else something funny." Harry felt much better after he spoke.

 _"Tell me, Speaker."_ There it goes. For once, a snake was calling him by his real name. 'Guess we're back to Speaker.' Harry thought. _"Tell me a 'joke.'"_

Harry sat down. Thinking for a moment. He then remembered a joke he heard Dudley tell one of his friends. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

 _"What?"_ His mother asked.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Harry repeated.

 _"I don't get it. Why did it cross the road?"_ The black snake asked with curiosity.

"To cross the road!" Harry grinned. But by the reception that the two snakes were getting, Harry knew it wasn't as funny as he remembered.

 _"Why would you waste a perfectly good chicken? I heard you ate a raw post-owl once. You even ate my rats! Why not the chicken?"_ Harry felt hot and sweaty at the black snake's comment. He was still trying to forget about that one time. At least he knew where the rats came from.

"We-well I think it was just because I was so excited. You know- Just adrenaline." That sounded much more stupid out loud than in Harry's head.

 _"Really?"_ The black snake asked the emerald one. _"You did not explain anything?"_ Harry's snake just shook its head.

 _"I was waiting for you. It would be easier as you know more about the magical world."_ The black one nodded in understanding.

 _"Let us start from the top. You are a wizard."_ Harry nodded. He wanted to learn more so he kept quiet. _"You are also a rare breed of human known as a parselmouth. Parselmouths can speak an ancient tongue known as parseltounge. Parseltoungue is the language of serpents, snakes, and certain reptiles. Including certain dragons."_ Harry nodded once more. 'I can talk to dragons! Wait until Dudley sees that!" Harry excitedly said in his head.

 _"But you must not abuse your power. The one who left that mark,"_ The snake pointed at his forehead _._ _"was a parseltoungue. He was a Dark, dark wizard. Heard stories of how he killed your family."_ Harry gasped. His parents didn't die in a car crash! _"You do not want to become him. Do you?"_ Harry shook his head even though he was subconsciously plotting on ways to get back at his parent's killer.

"Do you know what my parents were called?" He asked. Harry wanted to know as much as possible.

 _"I've heard people whispering. I'm pretty sure your mother was named Lily Evans. Your father, I don't know. You will indefinitely, however, discover his name when you head for Hogwarts. I presume your snake has already explained and informed you about wizards and witches?"_ Harry nodded once more. _"Perfect. Because I am here to explain to you about the rest."_

 _"I, like all other serpents, do not have a name. We don't even know names exist. I, however, was told by your snake here. If you wish to name me, go ahead."_ The snake drawled out. It was like it was nervous to get a name. _"I am male if that helps."_

Harry dug deep into his own mind. He moved his hand towards the snake's scales and smoothed them out. They were rough at first but then became calm and smooth. The texture and purity of water could be felt.

"Agua." Harry finally decided. "Agua will be your name."

 _"Very well Speaker. May I ask? What does Agua mean?"_ Agua tilted his head while speaking.

"I have a teacher who can speak Spanish. She calls water Agua. I like the sound of it so..." Harry dragged out. He could smell something while he was talking. The smell was familiar. He knew that smell! It smelled exactly the same as the perfume Petunia used in the morning. She would spray it around and drench the whole upstairs region. Wait! Somehow he smelled his aunt. But how? Harry brushed that off as another question to ask his snakes.

"Come on! my aunt's back!" Harry shouted in a hushed tone. He tried carrying the heavy snake. Impossible. Harry ushered it out the house. He grabbed his emerald snake and let it wrap itself around Harry's arm.

 _"I knew she was coming! I could smell that ugly spray. The question is: How did you smell her?"_ She asked as the shadow of Aunt Petunia and Dudley Dursley crept towards the window. Harry quickly ran into his cupboard whispering "Talk later" to his snake.

Harry could hear his aunt walking up the stairs. He could smell Dudley. He was still stinking. Harry sniggered at that. He was still suffering from his little revenge. Harry could also smell an extremely strong chemical smell. 'Must be medication.' He thought.

 _"Are you going to explain or what?"_ His snake asked.

"That was something I wanted to ask you about," Harry replied.

 _"Well, you could ask me about it. I'm sure that I can answer."_ He heard the smooth voice of Agua. Followed by a scream. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

* * *

 **This was a shorter chapter. I need to study for a Math test that's coming up. My English teacher is also getting on my nerves about my writing. (If only she could see me now.) I'll try to put up another chapter soon but now I need to study. Well, bye.**

 **-Jello**

 **P.S: I'll decide if I should use Alicia or Luna by next chapter!**

 **P.S.S: I hope.**


	7. Chapter 7: Four Friends Off To Hogwarts

**Chapter 7! Sorry for that time frame. The place that I was living at got flooded when the dishwasher broke and I had to move to a hotel for a short time. Sorry again for the lack of updates. Just to be clear. Harry won't be this overpowered guy who gets his way all the time. No. You will see his struggles and fears in later chapters. Preferably in mid may to end of the year.**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S EXTENDED UNIVERSE BY ANY MEANS!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Four Friends off to Hogwarts**

"AHH!" Harry's aunt shrieked. The noise could be compared to either a drowning pigeon blowing an air horn or a chalkboard being scratched with sharp, metal claws.

"Agua! What are you doing here?!" Harry hissed.

 _"The fat one is here. I sensed him from outside. He's angry."_ Agua hissed while staying surprisingly calm.

"Dudley?" Harry asked. "Of course he's back. My aunt is back so he's back."

 _"No. The other one. You know. The purple-faced one."_

Vernon. Vernon Dursley was back. Somehow Harry could sense him as well.

"Get in here!" He hissed as he shoved the giant serpent into his cupboard. There was barely enough space but he was able to make him fit. The three of them all shifted and stayed put. Scared that Harry's aunt wouldn't think she was hallucinating.

"BOY!" Petunia screamed at the top of her lungs. "Come out! NOW!" The pitch of the voice could break bullet-proof windows.

Harry motioned to the snakes to stay where they were. He slowly crawled out of the cupboard. Taking peaks to see whether Vernon was close. No sign. He must be far. But not too far that Harry couldn't sense him.

"Yes, ma'am?" Harry asked. He was using a baby voice. If he could scare his aunt with his mind-reading, then surely a simple voice could scare her as well.

Petunia flinched at the voice but remained stern. "I know you have one snake. Where's the other?" She asked.

"Oh. The snakes." Harry said in his baby voice. Looking like he knew nothing. "That snake was Dudley's. The other one was one of his toys."

Harry slowly turned on his legilimency. He implanted a fake memory in Petunia's mind. One of a giant black snake Dudley got for Halloween. He then also formed a memory of Dudley bringing snakes into the house. That one was partially true. He should actually thank Dudley. Without his stupid prank, he would've never met his first snake.

Petunia's face scrunched up. She was looking for a reason the take meals away from Harry. Just then, a car reeled into the driveway. It was definitely his uncle's car but it wasn't his uncle that walked out.

A man in a blue tuxedo walked out the driver's seat. He had clown shoes and tinted glasses that were placed just above his long nose. He also wore one of those purses that adventurers strap onto their shoulders. He had a baseball cap hiding his dark, oily hair and a plastic watch you would get at a kids toy shop. He walked up to the door, stared through the window and knocked on the door.

Petunia had a look of fear. She quickly glanced towards Harry as if asking for advice. Harry just shrugged and went to answer the door. For whatever reason, he sort of recognized the person. Kinda like some déjà vu. Harry opened the door to be greeted with an unpleasant smirk.

"You must be Mr. Potter." The man said in a drawling voice. "Pleasure. Pleasure meeting you." He walked right in without permission.

"Who are you?" Petunia asked getting over her shock.  
"I thought you would recognize me." The man said as he pulled out a stick. He waved it around making cups and tea bags fly everywhere. Petunia seemed scared. Harry was intrigued. Another wizard. Two cups of tea appeared in front of the man. He handed one to Petunia who dropped it with rage.

"You... How dare you come here you-"

"Freak?" The man said. "Reparo." The cup flew back to its original form. He then stared into Harry's eyes.

"You know him?" Harry asked diverting his eyes from the man.

"Yes. Petunia whispered. He's the man that ruined my childhood. Severus Snape." The name flashed into Harry's mind. Somehow, he knew him as well. A blurry memory of Severus begging on his knees flashed through his train of thought.

"So. Introductions are done. Potter. I am here to escort you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he gave Harry another Hogwarts letter and a train ticket. "I am to drop you off at exactly 8:00 AM in the morning tomorrow. The headmaster has already informed me that you have gone on a 'joy ride.' Evading your guardians and buying your own school supplies. You are to meet me tomorrow at 7:30 AM sharp. Goodbye." Severus gulped down the rest of his tea and headed off.

Harry looked down at his ticket. Platform 9 and three quarters...

"Oh yes," Severus said as he trumped back into the room. He was dragging Vernon with him. "Mr. Potter had planned all of this just to go shopping. I suggest punishment is in order. The muggle didn't allow me to bring him back home so I had to knock him out." Severus threw Vernon onto the floor and slammed the door on his way out. Petunia turned her head to face Harry. She was fuming with rage. For the first time since Harry learned about his powers, he wanted to listen to someone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nicholas Flamel was sitting on his desk. Pondering life. Just five weeks ago, his friend Dumbledore said that he needed the philosipher's stone for a plan. A plan to cathc Voldemort red-handed. It was a good plan. Voldemort wouldn't be able to resist immortality. But Nicholas had had some worries. So many factors could go wrong. And Dumbledore seemed off. Strange. Anyway. Nicholas would be watching things unfold. And keeping an eye on ol' Albus.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was 6:00 in the morning and Harry was wide awake. He was reading and re-reading his Hogwarts letter. The excitement was powering him. He was ecstatic.

 _"Could you keep it down?"_ Agua asked. Both Agua and his mum were sleeping in his cupboard now. The two of them knew what Vernon could do and were scared of him.

Agua had taught Harry why he could eat raw food and could sense others. They were all abilities snakes possess. It was his parseltongue ability that absorbed the magic from his snakes.

Soon, Agua snoozed back off to sleep while Harry kept on dreaming. Dreaming of all the things that he would do at Hogwarts. Well, the dreams stopped when he read the pets list.

"Mum?" Harry whispered.

 _"Yes?"_ His snake asked.

"Well, the pets list says that _'Only rats, toads, magical plants, owls, eagles, other post birds, and or exotic creatures approved by an employee of Hogwarts are allowed. Creatures that are either too large or have a danger level above 3 are not allowed. This includes snakes and insects.'_ "

 _"Well, we aren't insects."_ His mum said.

"But you are snakes," Harry whispered. "What if they won't let you in?"

 _"We are yours. They can't take us away without killing us. Plus, I'm pretty sure me and Agua could handle a few goons. And if you still feel like a son to me, call me Lily."_ The snake said.

"Lily? Like my real mum?" The snake nodded. Lily. Lily. Lily. It felt natural to say. Harry pattHedwig'sigs feathery head. The bird tooted in response. Four friends they were. Even though Hedwig was more cautious because of the snakes, she was warming up to them. Harry made an oath to protect the three. Four friends off to Hogwarts... Life is great.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter after so long. I will try my best to make chapters longer. Again. Sorry about the wait. I hope you forgive me. I promise longer chapters in the future. 2,500 words or over. I'll try but I always feel like the perfect place to leave a chapter is early. I don't know. Cliffhangers are fun to leave at but they happen so early. I just wanted to get one out so you don't think I abandoned this story. No. I've abandoned none of my stories. I just hate it when a good story is abandoned! ;)**

 **-Jello**


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble on the Express

**Chapter 8! Hope you enjoyed Christmas! I was away with my family doing family stuff. Here is the next chapter. In my opinion, it progresses the plot a lot. Thanks for all the favourites and follows! I'm doing something special that I think will be cool. You guys get to choose Harry's path. More info at the end! Have a nice rest of the year!**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S EXTENDED UNIVERSE**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Trouble on the Express**

Harry James Potter was packing his books and other wizard school supplies into his trunk. In just 15 minutes he would be transported to the world of the wizards. The excitement was killing him. He fed his owl Hedwig a quick treat before placing her in her cage. He grabbed a pouch full of wizard money and stuffed it into his pocket. He was ready.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This is where I leave you." The man Harry learned was named Severus Snape said.

Severus Snape was an odd one. He both seemed to respect and hate him. He was scary at times and occasionally Snape would seem lost in thought. He was interesting, to say the least.

"But where do I find Platform nine and three quarters?" Harry asked.

"The headmaster has told me to drop you off and give you no other information." The man smirked. "Although he has said to ask around. But do be careful. Only ask wizards." And with that, the man named Severus Snape strode away.

Harry sighed. He didn't really like this headmaster. Harry had recently learned that Dumbledore was the headmaster of the school that he would be attending. (Thanks to chocolate frogs.) The same Dumbledore that was stealing money from Harry's parents. His _dead_ parents no less. It was outrageous. But Harry, being the naive soul he is, gave Dumbledore the benefit of the doubt. Maybe his parents wanted him to have some of the money. Who knows?

Harry walked around the platform, looking for things like wands and weird pets. He pushed his trolley around, his were snakes hidden in bags and his owl was brightly gleaming. Many people gave him strange looks. He ignored. He was looking for anyone who popped out. Then he saw them. An army of redheaded children walking up to the platform.

"Come on George." One of the kids said. The tallest one. Harry assumed that he was the boss. Where were there parents?

"I'm Fred! Honestly, Bill, you can't tell your own brothers apart?" Fred asked.

"Let it go. I know that you're George. He's-" The kid identified as Bill pointed. "-Fred."

"Well, George oh buddy ol' pal. He's got us." The one called Fred winked. Or was that George?

The two of them both charged towards the wall in the middle of platform 9 and 10. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for an impact. But there was none. Somehow, the wall was charmed to allow people to walk through. Magic at its work.

"Those two. Can't even go through the gate in proper order." Another redhead said.

"Calm down Percy," Bill said. "This isn't the military." He waved a hand and Percy then proceeded to calmly run towards the wall.

"Emm... Excuse me Mr..."

"Bill. Bill Weasley." Bill said offering a hand. Harry shook it. "First Year? It's Ron's first time as well." He nodded towards a small boy covered with freckles.

"Hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Ron." Ron said. He pointed at a small girl. "This here is Ginny." Harry nodded.

"So," Bill said. "You need help getting on the platform?" Harry nodded once more. "Just gotta go through that there barrier. Best to run so muggles won't notice."

Harry turned his head to face the wall. 'It's simple.' He said to himself. 'Just run. Just run. Just run.' He repeated.

 _"Nervous? You weren't nervous when you ate those rats."_ Agua laughed. Agua would never let that slide. Never.

Harry rushed towards the barrier. Wind blowing in his hair while his broken glasses attempted to slide off. Hedwig was screeching in fear as she didn't know what was happening and Lily was tightening her grip on Harry's arm.

Suddenly, Harry morphed through the wall. His body felt like it was dipped inside a warm bath. It was a strange sensation that made him stagger and fall onto the stone floor. Ron quickly followed through with Bill tagging along.

"Never been through a magic barrier?" Ron smirked. Harry blushed in embarrassment.

When he got himself up off the floor, he was greeted with a scarlet steam engine. Smoke was flying out the top and an old, rusty decal told him that he was in the right place.

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters." Harry gasped. He made it. Harry was just one step closer to learning magic. Like a true wizard. Like his parents.

"All aboard! All aboard! The train will be leaving in five minutes. All aboard." Harry heard.

"Well, better be leaving. You two have a good time." Bill winked as he passed Ron his trunk.

Harry boarded the express. He gawped at all the wonderful sights and sounds. Whistles and bells blew and rung in the air. Harry, Agua, Lily, and even Hedwig could sense the magic. Harry quickly found an empty compartment in the front and had a seat. This was going to be the most fun he ever had. He knew it.

Just as the train was about to leave, a chubby boy with an old lady started running towards the express. Through the window, he could see the boy and what he assumed was either his grandma or mother explaining something to the conductor. Soon, the boy wiped some sweat off his forehead and grabbed his luggage off the floor. He started entering the express. Harry could see him asking around the compartments through his window. Eventually, the boy came to his room.

"M-May I come in?" The boy asked. "I was a little late and my Gran told me to be friendly so-so-"

"It's okay." Harry interrupted. He pat down the seat next to him. "You can sit with me. I did want someone to talk to." The boy smiled.

"I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom." The kid said as he took his seat.

"Great to meet you, Neville. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry put out his hand to shake with Neville but instead of shaking it, Neville just stood there. Staring.

"Yo-you're Harry bloody Potter! Harry bloody Potter!" He screamed but immediately covered his mouth. "Sorry. My Gran tells me not to swear or scream."

"It's okay. Why are you so excited?" Harry asked.

"You, Harry Potter, single-handedly defeated You-Know-Who! You!"

"Well, I couldn't have! I don't remember that..."

"That because you beat him as a child!" Neville whispered.

Harry kept a confused look. " _Explain later. I need sleep."_ Agua whispered.

"So..." Harry tried to change the topic. "Want to change into robes?"

"Sure! I'll go first. My Gran always tells me to change before I forget." Neville said as he entered the changing room.

"And Neville. Please don't act like I saved the world." Harry said.

"But you did!"

"I mean I don't want to be known for something I didn't do. Please, can we just be normal friends?" Harry asked.

"Friends? Sure! Yes! I mean... Sure. I'd love to." Neville said while calming down. He entered the change room leaving Harry alone. "Oh yeah! Can you take care of Trevor while I'm gone?" Neville asked pointing at a toad in a cage.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

About two minutes later, a buck-toothed girl and Ron came knocking on the door. _"I don't trust those two,"_ Agau said.

"You also don't trust the washing machine, the trash can, raccoons, tissue boxes-"

 _"Hey! Raccoons tried to steal my dinner! Of course, I don't trust them."_ Harry made a quiet snicker while Agua gave him a glare.

Harry stood up and went to answer the door. The buck-toothed girl flicked he bushy hair at Ron before entering. Ron looked dazed for some reason.

"Have you seen a toad named Trevor?" The girl asked in a sassy tone and a straight posture. "A boy named Neville Longbottom lost him and is looking for the toad." She said.

"Wait, Nev-"  
"Wait! You're Harry Potter! The Harry Potter!" The girl interrupted. Ron suddenly snapped back into the world like he realized what the girl had said and slapped his hands onto his cheeks.

"The Harry Potter?" Ron asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley." Hermione snapped. Nice to meet you! Harry's senses where going off. Normally he would think that they were actually talking the truth but now he could sense that they were acting. Also, Neville was in the same room as he was. How would he lose his toad if Harry was looking after him? 'Thank you snake powers.' He thought.

"Emm... I'm sorry Hermione and Ron. Trevor is right here with me." Harry said pointing at the toad in the cage.

"Then perfect! Ron will give Trevor back to Neville and I can sit in here. I was kicked out of my other compartment because they said I was 'too bossy.'" That Harry could sense was the truth.

"I'm sorry. Neville is currently sitting here with me." Harry said with a calm yet strict voice.

"He's what? I'm sorry. You must have the wrong Neville."

"Then who is this?" Harry asked. Harry used a minor unlocking charm that he learned on the door to reveal Neville Longbottom struggling to put on his robe.

"Hi, Neville!" Harry said cheerfully. "These two wanted to see you. They said that you lost your toad." When Harry turned back, the two kids were gone. Suspicious.

"What? Who?" Neville asked. He was still stuck. Harry used an untangling spell and helped Neville up.

"Some kids. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Harry said.

"Oh. Those two. Ignore them, Harry. They work for Dumbledore." Neville said.

"What's wrong with Dumbledore?" He asked. Harry knew that Dumbledore was a maniac that tried to steal his parent's fortune but he wanted to know more. His plans and stuff like that.

"Dumbledore is the Headmaster at Hogwarts. He also wants something. He's been recruiting some people to help him do whatever he wants to do. He tried to recruit my Gran. It failed. She knew what he was up to. Trying to do weird evil stuff. Dunno what he wants in the endgame. I just know that if he offers you tea, don't drink it. It's probably this weird loyal-tea he made to try mind control people or whatever. That's what my Gran told me." Harry nodded. Dumbledore was more suspicious than ever.

 _"I'm hungry. Where's the food?"_ Agau asked. Harry laughed and accidentally forgot that Neville was there.

"Don't worry. I'll give you something." Harry said in parseltongue.

"You-you are a parselmouth?" Neville asked in fear.

"Yeah... What's wrong?"

"Yo-you have a snake! We're not supposed to bring snakes!" Neville screamed.

"But they're my snakes! My friends!" Harry screamed as his temper rose. "MY ONLY FRIENDS! THEY CAN'T TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME! THEY CAN'T"

Neville was taken aback by the sudden anger Harry produced. It almost seemed like Harry's tongue was flicking like a snake. Seeing Neville in such horror brought Harry back to Earth. He just hurt the first human being who actually tried being friends with him.

"I-I'm sorry Neville," Harry whispered. "It's just that... My whole life has been 'Beat up Harry!' 'Abuse Harry!' Mock Harry!' When I found these snakes, they were nice to me. They were like the parents I never had. I don't care if I'm not allowed snakes. There has to be some exception!"

"So it's true." Neville frowned. "Your parents did die?"

"Yeah." He said. "It's true."

"My parents are probably worse off then yours..." Neville stuttered. Tears were dropping from his eyes. "They've gone mad. The torturing spell really does a number on you when repeated." Neville lightly chuckled. Harry could feel what he meant.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's Lestrange's fault. I just wish I could pay her back." Neville said through gritted teeth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The train soon arrived at the student's stop. Ron did sneak a peek into one of Neville and Harry's conversations but left when Harry shot him a blazing glare. Other then that moment, everything was fine.

"I can't wait! I'm going to be a Gryffindor like my Mom and Dad!" Neville told Harry.

Harry, on the other hand, was being bombarded with choices that would extremely effect his life. Would he be like Voldemort or Salazar? Join Slytherin, the house of his favourite animal? Or would he join his new human friend in Gryffindor? The enemy of the snakes. Harry weighed his options. _Destiny_ or _Friendship_? It's a thing he wanted to know.

"Longbottom, Neville!" The old teacher called. Neville walked towards the front where a rugged hat stood on a stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It screamed.

Cheers arose from the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, Harry!" The Ms. Mcgonagall yelled.

Harry nervously walked towards the stool. Butterflies were in his stomach. What will happen? Everyone was silent. People were staring at his head where he usually kept Lily. Harry luckily hid his serpents in his trunk so he knew that the kids weren't looking at them. They were looking at his scar. People soon started whispering.

Harry sat on the wooden stool. Nerves were tingling. Ms. Mcgonagall placed the hat on Harry's head.

" _Interesting..._ " The hat told Harry. " _Very, very interesting._ "

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOHHH! Cliff Hanger! If you remember what I said at the start, you guys get to choose what house Harry ends up in! A poll will be posted.**

 **If you choose Slytherin then Harry won't see Neville as much. Ron will be more aggressive instead of nervous to Harry, Draco will hate Harry but they will be roommates. Harry's only friends will be his snakes and he will stray closer to the dark Side faster then if you choose Gryffindor. Harry will be colder and he won't completely hate Snape. Harry will also dislike** **Mcgonagall.**

 **If you choose Gryffindor then Harry will make it on the Quidditch team. (He won't on Slytherin side.) He will get a crush on Ginny* even though they are enemies. Ron will be less aggressive but still mean. Angelina will also be much more prominent. Harry will have Neville as a great friend and he will become evil slower. Also even though he will be evil, he will still have some mercy, unlike Slytherin Harry who will have almost no mercy.**

 _ **Please answer before January 1st.**_

 ***If you saw this star then you read that Harry will get a crush on Ginny for Gryffindor side. I've decided that Harry won't get a pairing as that will be a little awkward to write. I'm sorry for those who wanted shipping but there will be none in this story. I was actually rethinking my decision to add the poll when I did. I really hope this makes up for the other poll.**


	9. Quick Update!

**Another quick update. I'm not allowed to do this so don't report me. I've been reading the reviews of my latest chapter and I wanted to explain a few things.**

 **Seems like everybody reading my story hates Ginny in some way. Well, I don't really mind Ginny, I just made her evil for the sake of the story. Ginn x Harry will not be a thing if you vote for Gryffindor. Harry will just kinda have a crush on her. Remember when I said I didn't want this story to be "God-Harry" story. How I wanted him to have weaknesses that enemies could exploit. Well, Ginny would be one of those weaknesses.**

 **Did I forget about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as an option? Yes. But I don't think that Ravenclaw Harry or Hufflepuff Harry would be good. I want Harry to be close to Dumbledore. He is after all this guy who can manipulate people to his will.**

 **Last thing. I'm only counting people who use the poll this time. If you want to submit the house you want then please use the poll. The review votes are nice but I'd prefer if you use the poll. The poll will be closing January 10. In the meantime, I'll be working on Property of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Again, please vote on the poll.**

 **Thanks for all the support you gave me as this series progressed. You're all the best!**


End file.
